endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Project 4719
To provide the Russia with long-range amphibious strike capability, the Imperium reorganized the amphibious assault force into USMC-style deployment. Landers and helicopters disembarked from assault carriers who carried them across oceans, more specifically, the Pacific. Intended to strike NAU soil in Central America. Type: Helicopter Carrier Internal designation: Assault Carrier Class Leader: Pyotr Displacement: 20,000 Tons Number: 6+2 in 2033 Purpose The Project 4719 is designed to ferry an entire amphibious assault force to a beach far, far away. Capacity Project 4719 Assault Carriers can carry a complement of two Project 1005 landers and twelve gunship helicopters (Mi-50 capacity are reduced to just six). Anti-Surface Suite The Project 4719 mounts a basic X-band search radar as well as L-band tracking and targeting radar. They are mated together to track anything on the surface and above the surface, giving the Project 4719 the capability to stay alert of incoming threats. 400mm Rocket Battery (10) The Project 4719 mounts a 400mm rocket battery in the front of the ship. It has the same capabilities as the BM-41 MLRS. Anti-Air Suite The Project 4719 mounts a basic X-band search radar as well as L-band tracking and targeting radar. They are mated together to track anything on the surface and above the surface, giving the Project 4719 the capability to stay alert of incoming threats. Anti-Submarine Suite As the Project 4719 is highly unlikely to be sailing without escorting Project 1105s, they don't mount SONAR arrays. Upgrades A) Double Bottom Wield on an extra Hardened Steel compartment under the hull to provide even better protection against torpedo attacks, the thing Project 4719 assault carriers are most vulnerable to. Torpedoes now have to get through four lines of defense to harm this ship. Protection Project 4719s are fitted with a SVM-reinforced Hardened Steel hull to keep the damage out. A bow-to-keel hardened steel beam supports the bottom of the hull, making it much more durable against torpedoes. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. AK-630-M3 (2) The Project 4719 also carries two AK-630-M3 CIWS. The M3 mark of the AK-630 CIWS packs in an individual Ku-band radar and IR camera suite to provide improved accuracy for the over-under mounted dual GSh-6-30 30mm Gatling guns, which dish out a combined 10,000 rpm. This makes it incredibly deadly to missiles up to 3 kilometers away. However it is prone to overheating, forcing the CIWS to need a 30-second cooldown between 600-round bursts. Shchit AAA (2) In addition, the Project 4719 is equipped with two Shchit AAA turrets. The Shchit AAA turret packs two radar-guided 2A38M autocannons and an array of eight 9M311-M2 SAMs. Each turret is capable of holding off helicopters, fighters and drones up to 5 kilometers away with the autocannons, and up to 40 kilometers with the SAMs. RBU-14000 (4) To provide protection against underwater threats, the Project 4719 carries four RBU-14000s. These are 20-barrel depth charge and mini-torpedo(typically wire-guided depth charges with the Magnetic Anomaly Detector replaced with direct command from the ship) launchers that provide it with excellent point defense firepower against underwater threats like torpedoes and even submarines. Propulsion Russian Assault Carriers are powered by eight Kolomna 32D9 Diesel engines that pump out a combined 140MW of power at maximum output, providing the ship with far more than enough power to power the ships radars, electronics, guns and its two dual-electric-motor powered eight-blade propeller modules that can push the ship through the water at a maximum of 29 knots. It can cruise at 25 knots for 8,000 nautical miles before needing to refuel. Category:Blog posts